Phenomenon
by C.Reverie
Summary: Eternatus was bound to her, he'd never exist in a world without her. Kagome's pulled to that world when she forces him to leave. She's unable to remember the darkness that fell over her old world. With no other choice, she falls into a new life there. However... she can't help but be wary of the Dynamax Phenomenon.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Eternatus was bound to her, he'd never exist in a world without her. Kagome's pulled to that world when she forces him to leave. She's unable to remember the darkness that fell over her old world. With no other choice, she falls into a new life there. However... she can't help but be wary of the Dynamax Phenomenon._**

_Pairing: Kagome x Piers._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The pink jewel in her hand glittered innocently, despite the gory picture the bloodied field and array of massacred bodies surrounding her painted. It knew what it had caused, yet it was so happy now- so… so _pure_ now that it was back in her hands. That soft pink color that had once been her favorite was slowing turning foul and hideous the longer if reflected in sapphire eyes.

"You... horrible thing," her voice was unusually quiet as she clutched the bauble in firm fingers, but she wasn't speaking to _it. _No, she spoke to the crimson-eyed demon standing opposite her. "Naraku…"

The smirk he watched her with was chilling. By now her allies had fallen, leaving just her to face the beast down. To him, it was almost like he was staring down a frail little mouse about to be caught by the cat bearing down on it. Blue clashed against red, and he took a daring step towards her.

"Surrender it to me and I'll be merciful with you, my pretty dear," he said, his attention landing on the whole Shikon no Tama. "I'll make your death painless for you. You understand that is the best thing for you at this point, don't you?"

"... Maybe it is," Kagome mused quietly to herself. She glanced at the jewel before shaking her head. "Even so… I refuse to give up." She'd fight until the very end.

A sparkling pink barrier went up, what little remained of her energy safeguarding her from Naraku's abrupt barrage of tentacles. Her eyes took on a soft sheen as she watched the jewel sparkle in her cupped palms.

She didn't know what she could do much other than protecting herself. She was no match for Naraku on her own, even if she had more strength. Soon her barrier would fall, and Naraku would have his opening.

She felt the crack that tore through her barrier, and she closed her eyes, A swell of pink energy manifested around her, sizzling the tips of his tentacles when they accidentally grazed it. The jewel pulsed in her hands, almost as if it was responding to the sudden thrum of her own energy. She tightened her grip on it and squeezed her eyes shut.

'_Something, someone, help me! I don't want to die like this!"_

The jewel pulsed again, this time enough to burn her hands. Startled, she dropped the jewel and it rolled away from her. It stopped several feet behind her, and she turned to grab it. A powerful aura secreted from the jewel. It singed the skin on her hand, leaving behind burning scorch marks on her right palm and fingers. Kagome reeled her hand back, cradling it to her chest when the marks wouldn't fade.

A blinding light overtook the clearing. The aura numbed her to all other things, leaving her completely blind to her surroundings.

"GAH!"

She heard Naraku's shout of fear. Not long after it was cut off, the ground rattled under the force of a beast's furious cry. That same light began to fade several minutes after it went silent, and Kagome slowly opened her eyes when that burning light dimmed enough.

She blinked a few times to get used to having her sight back, and she immediately searched for the Shikon no Tama. It wasn't where it landed, and she looked around for it. Something rumbled and growled from above her, and she looked up.

"**AHH**!" Kagome took as many steps as she could in order to get away from the beast looming over her, only to end up falling and landing on her rear end. Her burned hand got scuffed up even more and she tried to catch herself. Splotches of her blood stained the ground at her side as she sat frozen.

The thing was _humongous_. So much so that the word didn't even begin to cover it. It was red and blue, and it was oddly shaped like some sort of dragon. On its chest, she could see a pink section.

It made another noise, and Kagome cringed away from it out of fear. "Get away!" she screamed. She didn't know where it had come from, but she wanted it gone and gone now!

It didn't budge any, and Kagome could feel the familiar pulse of the jewel around it. She sat stunned for a minute. Had the jewel created this as per her plea for help? But this thing… this thing couldn't stay here. She drew her arms up to her chest as she stood up. Her hands curled into fists, and she threw them out to her side.

"I wish you were gone from here!" Kagome yelled out at it, hoping the jewel would undo it and take it back to where it belonged. The closer she got to it, the more it burned her. Its powerful aura singed her senses and left marks of pain on her. Still, she willed herself to get closer.

She held her burned hand up, her body trembling at this point, and she let a pink glow fill the space of her palm.

'_Leave…'_

'_Leave.'_

'_LEAVE!'_

"Kagome-chan! What are you doing!?" A wounded hand shot out and grabbed her's tight, and she was pulled against a blood-soaked chest. Though laden with wounds, Sango held her protectively against her chest. "That thing- that thing will hurt you!" Sango looked up at it, the gleam in her eyes that of sizing up a demon to face down. "Where did it come from? Did Naraku summon it?"

"I think… I think I summoned it," Kagome said then, much to Sango's surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I think the jewel brought it when I wished to be saved…" Kagome trailed off and looked back at the pink center. "I think it killed Naraku and consumed the jewel. That's the pink center, or at least, I can feel the jewel from there."

Sango frowned and looked back at it. When she did, she was able to see a barrier of pink surrounding it. At the same time, one encased Kagome. Worried for her friend's safety, Sango latched her arms tighter around her, but that did nothing to stop the barrier from blocking her off. The sky ran dark over them as she saw Kagome become invisible to her. Immediately the air began to turn into something smothering.

Something was about to happen- something bad.

'_**I cannot go without you.'**_

The rumble that echoed through Kagome's head caused her to look up at the beast over them. The pink flickered and she heard a cracking sound. A sharp pain shot through her body, and when she glanced down next, she held a chuck of the halved jewel in her burned hand.

'_**You and that jewel created me… I'll never fade from you entirely.'**_

Though she tried, she no longer could speak to it. The brief connection snapped after those words, and her world went completely dark as it roared over her.

* * *

The quiet forests on the outskirts of Spikemuth were unusually alive with more and more Pokemon, it seemed. They'd rustle to someplace, only to back up and rush off elsewhere.

Marnie glanced down at Morpeko at her side, noting how she seemed to be eyeing a collection of bushes. Curious, she let her scurry off over there before following off after her. What greeted her when she climbed over the few rocks to get to the other side of the tall bushes caused her to freeze. She nearly lost her footing at spotting a figure lying face-down in the water. At first, she was terrified she'd stumbled upon the body of some poor dead girl, but Morpeko rushed over to her and nudged her some. That gave Marnie some more courage and she carefully trudged over to her.

Though she was laying in cold water, her skin was warm to the touch. She was relieved to feel how warm she was, and Marnie started to pull her from the shallow water. Though she was waterlogged, Marnie found her to be remarkably light.

She got her out of the water and rested her up against a tree as she looked her over closely. "What now?" she questioned herself, thinking on whatever first aid she could remember Piers drilling into her head. While Marnie was thinking, she was startled from her thoughts when the girl moved suddenly.

"Nngh…"

Bright blue eyes fluttered open slowly, and Marnie crouched across from her. "Hey." Marnie waved a hand to get her attention on her, and she felt bad when the girl jolted back out of surprise, hitting her head on the tree behind her.

"..." Kagome was quiet in response, glancing down at the chunk of pink jewel still clenched in her palm. Marnie followed her line of sight down to the burned hand and pink crystal.

"You feelin' okay?" Marnie tried to speak to her again. "Say, what's your name?"

"My name…?" Kagome looked fully at her for the first time since she'd woken up. "I… I'm Kagome."

"Name's Marnie." She glanced at the river. "You were just sleepin' in that river. What happened to you?"

She thought it over, and a series of blinding flashes rained through her skull. Kagome let out a hiss of pain as she cradled her head. "Ah..ha.. I don't… remember what happened. It hurts to think about it."

Where was she? Kagome looked around at the forest surrounding them before looking back at Marnie. "Where am I?" she asked the question that entered her mind.

"Outskirts of Spikemuth," Marnie responded as she stood up. She held a hand out for Kagome to take to help her up. "C'mon, come with me an' you'll get bandaged up. You got more than just a few scratches on you, an' that burned hand looks like it hurts."

Kagome pulled her hand back to her chest at the comment, feeling a sting as the rough side of the jewel dug into it. "Guess I'm not in the best shape, huh?" Kagome mused quietly to herself before sighing and following Marnie.

* * *

C.R: That's it for now, hope you all enjoyed!

Suggestions for Kagome's team would be very much appreciated. I have no idea what I want her to have.  
Also, suggestions for her first Pokemon (which Piers will catch for her.)

Before I forget, Ash will be in this.

Anyway, hopefully I caught all the errors before uploading, but if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: Eternatus was bound to her, he'd never exist in a world without her. Kagome's pulled to that world when she forces him to leave. She's unable to remember the darkness that fell over her old world. With no other choice, she falls into a new life there. However... she can't help but be wary of the Dynamax Phenomenon._**

_Pairing: Kagome x Piers. Marnie x Ash._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Kagome was silent as she let Marnie lead her to wherever it was she was going. None of this felt familiar to her, but she felt like she was able to trust this girl, and she rolled with that feeling. It felt much better than giving into hesitation and doubt, at least. As they entered under a large, metal door-like gate, Kagome let her gaze travel upwards when the natural light faded out and got replaced by darkness. A metal sky stretched over her head, leaving this city covered like a dome.

It was like something she'd never seen before, and she was fascinated. Eyes wide and mouth hanging agape. She turned back to Marnie, who was sticking close to her as she guided her, the little creature running alongside her feet occasionally glancing back and checking if she was still following behind. "Is this Spikemuth?" Kagome asked, recalling how she'd found her in the outskirts of Spikemuth.

Marnie nodded. "Yup. This is my hometown," she said. Her words struck her curiosity, and Kagome sped up some so she was walking alongside her now.

"Where are you taking me, then?" Kagome questioned.

"To my house," Marnie said, glancing at Kagome for a second before looking forward again. "My big brother can probably help you better than I can," she said then, nodding to her injured hand.

Kagome nodded and glanced at her hand. The ugly burns along her palm still hurt every now and again, but she couldn't recall how she had gotten.

Marnie led her into a building, shutting the door behind her before looking around the room. "Oi! Piers, get out here!" Marnie shouted through the building. It wasn't long before a new figure appeared. He looked like he had been asleep right until Marnie's shout. Long black and white hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. His bangs fell over one eye, but he focused piercing green eyes on her.

"Who's this?" he asked, nodding to the girl standing beside Marnie.

"Her name's Kagome. Found her out cold in a river in the outskirts of Spikemuth," Marnie said, turning to Kagome. "Brought her here to get fixed up."

Piers got a better look at the unfamiliar girl, noting the many scratches covering her face and arms. At last, his eyes landed on the burned and scorched palm of her right hand. Despite the cuts on her, she looked completely harmless.

"Ah, right- stay there," Piers said. Kagome watched, confused, as he suddenly left the room, leaving both her and Marnie in there. Kagome didn't move from where she stood, lifting her non-burned hand to comb through her tangled hair. Her clothing and hair had dried on the trek here, leaving her smelling like river water and sand.

When he came back, he handed her something. She looked at it, and discovered it to be a change of clothes.

"Those look 'bout the right size," Piers said as he set a first aid kit down in front of him on the table. "Never get many challengers comin' around here anyway, so you can go ahead and have that one."

Challengers? She was confused by the statement, but she didn't ask about it. Instead she smiled, grateful for the change of clothes. "Thank you!"

"Go change first. Then I'll take a look at you." Piers pointed to a hall beside her. "Bathroom's that way. Put your clothes in the bin in there, they'll go in the wash later."

Kagome nodded and followed his instructions. She found the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She shed her outer clothing and dropped them in the dirty clothes bin before putting on the clothes Piers had given her.

The pink and black attire fit her good enough. The top stopped right in the middle of her stomach, leaving a sliver of her abdomen showing. A starburst shaped scar on her hip caught her eye, the top points of it visible above the waistband of the pants she now wore. She dragged her fingertips over it, frowning as she did so.

She decided to ignore it and left once she was fully dressed.

When she came out, she rejoined them in the living room, settling down on the couch next to Piers.

The nicks and cuts on her face and arms were easily tended to, wiped free of dirt, dried blood, and grime before a bandage was put over them. Once the minor ones were taken care of, Piers gripped her wrist and turned her palm upwards so he could get a better look at the burn she had. He picked something up from the kit he had next to him and popped the cap off with his thumb. The lid landed next to him, and he glanced at her.

"Fair warnin'- this'll hurt," Piers said, and Kagome didn't have time to process the words before he sprayed something along her palm. Kagome hissed in response, her fingers twitching out of her control as the new sting slowly faded to numb. She yanked her hand free from his grip, holding to her chest as set the cap back on the spray he held.

"That warning did _not_ help," Kagome mumbled, blinking back tears as he took her hand back in his. To her relief, in his other he had a roll of bandages.

"You'll be fine," he said as he started wrapping her hand. "Looks like you probably got burned by a fire type pokemon."

Kagome nodded silently, not sure what he meant by fire type pokemon, but deciding not to question it at the time being. Soon enough her hand was bandaged fully, and Piers let her hand go.

"Any others?" he asked, and Kagome turned her attention to him. She paused for a moment, trying to find any other source of pain, only to find none. She shook her head.

"No, I don't think so."

"Good." Piers closed the first aid kit and pushed it to the side. Marnie sat down next to him then, glancing around him to get a look at Kagome.

"Where you from?" she asked, briefly glancing back when Morpeko hopped along the back of the couch, setting tiny paws on the top of her head.

Kagome glanced at the freshly applied bandages on her hand and thought hard about the question. She frowned when she felt herself without an answer. Nothing but empty, pitch-black darkness came at the thought. The longer she tried to remember, the harder it got. She eventually gave up when a sharp pain ricocheted through her skull. Her frown deepened, and she set her hand on her lap. "I can't remember," she said, voice troubled and uneasy.

It scared her- the gaps in her memory. Why couldn't she remember?

Piers sat back and folded his arms over his chest. Marine looked at him, as if she was waiting for something. "You might've hit your head and lost your memory," he said.

Her frown deepened at the thought. It was certainly plausible, but… "Maybe you're right," she said, shaking off the idea of anything else. After all, she didn't remember how she got in the river in the first place. What else could it have been?

The pink jewel she held in her non-bandaged hand called her attention, and it seemed to sparkle even in the limited light surrounding the trio. She slipped it in her pocket and sighed.

"Thanks for the help," she said softly, looking at Marnie a second later. "And thanks for fishing me out of the river." Kagome stood up and offered the siblings a warm smile. "I should be on my way," she said to them.

"_I shouldn't overstay my welcome,"_ Kagome thought. "_I need to get home- wherever that is…" _

Her statement caught both Marnie and Piers off guard. Piers shook his head and stood up. "No- no. Sit down."

"But I-"

"Where do you even plan on goin'?" Piers asked, and Kagome instantly fell silent when she tried to form a response. He posed a good point. She didn't even know where she was, outside the name of the city. What good would leaving do if she couldn't even remember where she was from?

"You're right but…" Kagome frowned and kept her gaze on the floor.

"You leavin' and havin' no idea where you're even off to is a horrible idea," he said. "Do you even have a pokemon with you?" He looked her over closely, spotting no bag or belt of any kind. She responded with a confused look, answering that question right away.

That was the second time she heard that unfamiliar word, and Kagome was at a loss for a moment on the strange word. Before she could ask what one was, Kagome was reminded of that little creature running around in the background, the one Marnie had with her. Was _that_ a pokemon?

"It ain't safe for you to go out without a pokemon with you," Piers said. "Wild ones will attack you before you know what's happenin'." He looked away and grumbled quietly, "_an' who the hell let you go off on your own without one in the first place?"_

* * *

It was late at night, but she was wide awake. Kagome sat up, letting the blanket she had over her pile up around her lap as she looked around. The springs in the mattress creaked faintly as she tried to slip out undetected. Once she was out of bed, Kagome glanced up at the bed right above hers.

Marnie looked to be fast asleep, Morpeko nestled under her arm and snoring away.

She crept through the hall on quiet feet, searching for the door that'd lead her outside. The unfamiliar layout took a moment to get used to, but she soon spotted her shoes next to a dark door.

"Aha!" she whispered a triumphant cry as she started to head towards it. She never made it to the door before she ended up coming to a stiff halt.

A pair of red eyes landed on her, and Kagome stepped back until she was up against the doorframe she'd just come through. A large creature, standing just as tall as she did, was staring her down. More importantly- it was in between her and the door she needed in order to leave.

Her eyes adjusted slowly in the dark, but the form of the red-eyed creature steadily became more solid in the dark room. She started to recognize it- it was Piers' Obstagoon. She'd seen him earlier, occasionally moving from room to room. With most of her fear erased, she shook her head and tried again. Maybe if she was calm and collected, then he'd let her get passed him?

Kagome took a deep breath and took a test-step closer to the pokemon, but all it did in response was move to stand directly in front of the door she needed. Obstagoon folded his arms and puffed his chest out, rumbling in warning of what would happen when she went any closer. She stumbled back again, intimidated and hesitant to get any closer.

She sighed and turned on her heel then, giving up on her escape route. "Geeze.. okay, okay," she grumbled. "You win."

Back to bed it was, then.

* * *

C.R: New update for this is done. Marnie and Kagome are bunkmates!

It took a little while, but that was because I was debating on Kagome's team for the most part.

So far, I've decided on giving her:

Mimikyu  
Umbreon  
Riolu/Lucario  
Either Vulpix/Ninetails or Zorua/Zoroark.

Maybe a Dreepy later on, too.

And yes, before I forget, Marnie/Ash can be a pairing. I initially hadn't thought about it but it sounds really cute!

Anyway, that's it for now. Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully I caught all the errors before uploading, but, if not, sorry.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary: Eternatus was bound to her, he'd never exist in a world without her. Kagome's pulled to that world when she forces him to leave. She's unable to remember the darkness that fell over her old world. With no other choice, she falls into a new life there. However... she can't help but be wary of the Dynamax Phenomenon._**

_Pairing: Kagome x Piers. Marnie x Ash._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"_**Kagome-chan, are you there?"**_

_**She turned to the source of the voice, but nobody stood in the vast space behind her. The disembodied voice faded away with a dull echo, leaving her unable to pinpoint the direction it'd even originated from.**_

"_**Who's there?" Her voice sounded pitifully timid to her own ears, and she hated it.**_

_**Despite not knowing where the voice came from, it sounded so very familiar to her. The owner's name was resting on the tip of her tongue, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't place it.**_

"_**Maybe you can't hear me…" That same voice trailed off with a sad whisper, "but I need to say this. Who knows? Maybe it'll reach you…"**_

_**She remained silent, curious and invested in hearing what the voice had to say to her.**_

"_**Things… aren't the same, but it's okay. So, wherever you are, I hope you're okay, too. Haa…" A sad sigh came then. It carried a heavy burden in it, and it crawled at her skin. "I managed to find a small piece of the jewel, and now I'm trying to talk to you through it… I don't even know if it'll work, but it doesn't hurt to try, I guess."**_

_**The voice faded out with a low echo, and silence steadily reclaimed the space around her. In the distance, she could see a faint, pink glow. Something coaxed her forward, and before she knew what was happening, she was chasing after it. After running for what felt like hours, she finally reached it. Stumbling to her knees upon reaching her destination, she looked down at the small, pink jewel resting before her on the ground.**_

_**She was struck by the familiarity of it. There was no mistaking it. This was her jewel, only this one was whole and not split in half. Despite knowing it to be hers, something held her back from reaching for it. Hesitation, or maybe even fear held her at bay.**_

_**She heard a different voice this time. This one was nothing like the first, and she couldn't feel any connection to it. To her, it was nothing more than a stranger.**_

"_**... …"**_

_**Her brows furrowed when the words stopped reaching her, but she knew very well the voice was still talking. She could still feel the rumble surrounding her.**_

"_**... …"**_

_**The words had turned into a dull hum that droned on around her, still unable to fully register what the words had once been. That light flickered away, the jewel seeming to fade into the darkness around her. Something pulled her attention up, and she was like a marionette pulled by her strings as she turned her head upwards,**_

_**Dark, ominous clouds had filled the blank canvas of the sky overhead. A chill raced down her spine as an ear-splitting cry rang out overhead, and suddenly the pressure around her intensified, doubling and growing stronger with each passing second until it felt near-suffocating.**_

_**Then, as soon as it came, it was gone. Everything was.**_

_**There was no pressure, and there was no sound. Silence settled around her, but she couldn't find comfort in it. This type of silence was far from peaceful. It was empty, hollow. She didn't like it.**_

* * *

It was quiet when she woke up the following morning. She didn't remember falling asleep after heading back into the room she'd shared with Marnie, but she didn't remember being awake for long after returning to her bed. She had been too intimidated to try another way out after encountering Piers' Obstagoon. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and drew her knees up to her chest, letting out a discontented hum as she did so.

As she slowly woke up, Kagome felt her head pound as faint scenes of her dreams replayed behind her eyes. She didn't remember what it was about, not even in the slightest, but she did recall bits and pieces, like broken fragments. She couldn't fit them together, however. They were just… there.

"You okay?"

Kagome looked up when she heard Marnie speaking to her. She was in front of her mirror, fixing her hair up into her twintails. Morpeko was at her feet, and she turned to look at her, letting out a quiet squeak of greeting. Kagome was slow to nod her head, looking away and suddenly trying to keep from meeting Marnie's curious gaze.

Her dream fragments settled at the forefront of her mind, but she wasn't able to make much sense out of them. She glanced at the table next to the bed, where her broken in half jewel resided. In her dream, it had been whole. A round, perfect circle that glimmered a radiant pink. She could swear it'd been speaking to her, too, but she couldn't remember the words, nor the chime of the voice echoing through her dreams, but she felt like she knew who it was. If not the jewel speaking to her, then it had to of been something else.

Kagome looked away from the jewel as a bit more of her dream returned to her. No matter how small, no matter how broken, that jewel suddenly looked so imposing to her. It suddenly seemed like so much more than it looked.

The once-whole jewel gone, the voice coming from it nothing more than a low, droning lament of words her mind refused to register as actual words. Dark clouds had surrounded everything, and a smothering pressure encased her. A jarring cry from overhead, and then it all went silent again.

That silence at the end was the most unsettling part of it all. It didn't feel like natural silence, but the type that was brought by silencing all other noise by sheer force.

She felt Marnie's attention on her from the mirror and looked at her with a smile she hoped didn't seem too forced. "Just a really weird dream," Kagome said, wanting to placate her and assure her that nothing was wrong. She didn't like the idea of causing the younger girl to worry. Kagome looked back at the jewel, and she hesitantly reached a hand out to take it. Something inside of her nearly stopped her when her hand was an inch away, but she ignored the impulse as her fingers gripped the string. Her hand tightened for a moment before she put it around her neck, ultimately deciding to ignore her dream for the time being.

Marnie nodded when she heard Kagome's claim. Everyone had weird dreams sometimes, after all. "How's your memory?"

Kagome shrugged half-heartedly in response. "Still can't remember anything prior to waking up…" she said, her voice soft and quiet. By now, most of her injuries felt better, much to her relief. Although, her hand still really hurt. "Despite that, I feel a little better."

Marnie felt a small smile appear on her face. "That's good."

* * *

"Right. First things first," Piers said as he led her down the sidewalk of Spikemuth. "You need a pokemon with you so if you end up leavin' on your own, you can at least take care of yourself." He looked back to make sure she was keeping pace with him. When she looked to be lagging behind some, he slowed his long strides to make it easier for the small girl. "I was serious an' all when I said wild ones will attack you."

Kagome nodded, letting him lead her to where they were going and deciding to trust him. "If that's true, then that might be what happened to me," she said thoughtfully. She didn't know how much truth her speculation had to it, but she was more desperate to put a reason for her absent memory than she was comfortable admitting to.

"Possible," Piers said, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought about it.

With that thought came another. Missing memory aside, where did she even belong? Was there anyone looking for her. Did anyone even miss her? She couldn't shake the feeling that, deep down, the answer was a resolute no. It left a stinging ache to ricochet through her chest.

The jewel around her neck suddenly felt like it was heating on her skin, and she curled her fingers around it tight out of reflex.

"Oi. Keep up," Piers said, turning and stopping when he noticed Kagome had fallen behind even further. Kagome blinked, almost as if falling out of a daze. She realized then that she'd stopped walking, and a warm hue colored her cheeks.

"Sorry…" she said as she caught up so they could keep moving.

They made it to the Outskirts. She recognized this place from her walk with Marnie into the domed city. She could also point out the path they'd come from after Marnie had pulled her from the river.

The grass closest to them rustled, and she jumped. She saw it sway a bit more before two, long furry ears peeked out from the tall blades of grass. Kagome blinked, curious as more of it became visible as it stepped from where it had been hiding.

It was small and covered by mostly brown fur. Around its neck was a puff of creme-colored fur, with a matching tip on the bushy tail it had. It looked at her, tail wagging slowly. Kagome took a step back as a sharp sting pounded through her head, bright colors flaring to live in her mind as she squeezed her eyes shut tight.

_The trees around her all looked the same in the pitch blackness. The light from the moon didn't penetrate through the treetops, and it left the forest floor shrouded in a mass of eerie shadows. She tried to be mindful of where she walked, avoiding twigs and other noise-risks as she trekked along the forest alone. She had her bow at the ready, but that only provided a tiny bit of comfort. _

_Kagome came to a halt and tried to get a better grasp of her surroundings, but all she saw was the sea of trees in every direction. She'd gotten separated from her friends during a battle against a demon, but she had the feeling trying to find her way back in the dark wouldn't help anything. _

"_... I'm just getting myself even more lost," Kagome muttered as she set her palm on the base of a tree. The forest was weird. It was covered in a thick mist that inhibited her ability to sense auras, and a sudden rainstorm had swept in to do the same to her demon friend's sense of smell._

_Kagome looked around before letting out a sigh. She was under a tree that kept her dry and shielded from the rain, at least. Kagome set her yellow bag down and sank down next to it, nestling herself between the large, above-ground roots that were growing._

_Making a fire was out of the question. Knowing her luck, the glowing embers would only attract hungry demons or wild animals her way. She opened her bag and pulled out a blanket from inside. She covered her lap with it and leaned back against the tree with a quiet sigh._

"_Guess I'll wait here until morning," she said out loud to herself. Her voice was shadowed by the droplets of rain falling all around her._

_000_

_The light of the sun shining through the trees served to pull her from her sleep. Kagome sat up from her slumped position and rubbed the back of her neck when she felt a dull ache. The rain seemed to have stopped hours ago, but that mist still permeated and saturated the entire area. Kagome frowned and shoved her blanket back into her bag before standing up._

_Before she could set out to try and navigate her way to her friends, she heard the bushes across from her rustle. Kagome froze, hand tightened around her bow, only to let her grip go slack with a cream-colored feline poked her head out of the bushes. Red eyes landed on her, and the cat meowed loudly before bounding over to her. _

_Kagome opened her arms for Kirara to leap into them, and she nuzzled up against her. Kagome rubbed the top of her head, and Kirara climbed to sit on her shoulder._

"_Kagome-chan!" _

As sudden as the pain came, it was gone. Along with it was the bright colors that had filled her head. The only thing that remained was the warmth she could feel, and warm smile lifted her lips into a smile.

Her eyes landed on the Eevee nosing around the grass, and she felt them widen. There was something about it that made her feel warm on the inside, but she couldn't place what it was. Piers caught on to her infatuated look quick, and he very easily battled and caught the pokemon for the shorter girl at his side.

When he handed the pokeball off to her, the captured Pokemon jumped out from it. As soon as it was out of the pokeball, Eevee turned to her and jumped, wanting to be held by her. She was caught off guard, and she ended up falling to her knees to make sure Eevee didn't end up hitting the ground. Kagome let out a sigh of relief when she caught her, and she sat on her folded lap, tail wagging happily.

Piers felt a smile rise on his face. It'd been some time since he'd caught a pokemon for someone else, the only other time being when he caught Marnie her Morpeko. The sight of Eevee nuzzling Kagome affectionately caused a nice warmth to fill him. The grass around them rustled some more, pulling his attention towards it. He looked around, eyes catching the many different wild pokemon still nearby. Instead of trying to rush and chase her as she sat there, back turned to them, a lot slowly approached her to get the same attention as Eevee.

It was odd. Really, _really_ odd.

She looked up at him finally, glancing around the accumulated wild pokemon around her, before eyeing him curiously. "Are you sure about them attacking me?" she asked then. "They seem docile."

"Maybe you're just a weird one," Piers retorted. "Seems like they like you."

Kagome glanced back at the scattered array of pokemon surrounding her. Suddenly her "lack of memory due to being attacked by wild pokemon" theory didn't seem so reliable anymore…

* * *

C.R: New update done for this! Also I keep meaning to mention this, but feel free to PM me for my Switch code if you want to add me!

Okay so, slight changes to Kagome's pokemon team below:

I'm putting a lot of thought into it and which mons would suit her best, as well as taking into account all the suggestions I've gotten. I'm mostly looking at their dex entries and seeing which ones fit well with Kagome.

Her team (so far)-  
Eevee - (Not sure what I want Eevee to evolve into yet. Bouncing between Umbreon, Espeon, and Sylveon.)  
Gardevior or Gallade  
Riolu/Lucario (but probaby not if I have Gallade.)

Idk I'm just thinking about Piers dealing with Kagome's overly attached Sylveon and I'm living for the idea.

Togekiss sounds like it'd be a good one for Kagome, too. Hatenna line would not mesh well with Kagome lol. The psychic pokemon I see being best for her would probably be the Ralts line. Definitly considering Toxel too. Don't know if I'd have it evolve, or which form I'd have it get if it did.

It's a work in progress because there are so many options. At the very least Eevee/an Eeveelution will be staying because she's got one now lol.

Anyway, that's it for now! I hope you all enjoyed. Hopefully I caught all the errors before posting, but if not sorry.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


End file.
